


One-Shots & Ficlets

by LonelyGormagander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drunk!Shuri, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGormagander/pseuds/LonelyGormagander
Summary: A place for my one-shots and ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot of a scene I had in my mind. Mainly fluff.

The small hut was comfortable. Bucky found the village to be peaceful, and the residents to be friendly and welcoming. He settled into the quiet life, tending to the goats he had been given, and working the land. When he was not fulfilling his duties, he spent time with the Elders. He appreciated their wisdom and adherence to tradition. The teachings they passed on to him helped to make him feel more at ease. When he was not learning from the Elders, he was entertaining the children. They found him to be quite interesting, this man who looked like he did not fit anywhere. And then there was Shuri who was so kind and generous in working with him while he recovered. They had gotten to know one another while he lived in the city; they even admitted they would miss one another when he finally left. When he did leave, she felt so terribly sad. Her sadness was only surpassed by his at their parting.

The Princess had visited the very next day after Bucky had moved from the city three months ago. And she visited every week, sometimes on more than one occasion. They had formed an easy friendship over time, and he valued her presence in his newfound life. He was making real strides with his recovery, too, and it was made easier each time Shuri looked at him with so much trust and faith. He truly treasured her.

They spoke on the phone most nights, and the sound of her voice lulled him into sleep when he experienced a particularly bad dream, or had difficulty drifting off. She was always so patient with him; always so kind. And he adored her, wholeheartedly. He had not seen her at all that week, as it was the lead up to the royal wedding between T’Challa and Nakia, and things were quite busy. He missed her when she wasn’t around.

Presently, Bucky was reading a book by candlelight until he felt tired enough to sleep. When his phone vibrated, he smiled to himself and then answered happily.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” she chirped. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you today. It’s been so hectic.”

“It’s okay,” he replied. “How was your day?”

“Super crazy,” she said. “I changed my mind about my outfit for Nakia’s bridal shower, so last minute shopping.”

“Why’d you change your mind?”

“I didn’t _love_ love it,” she said.

“What’s _love_ love it even mean?” he asked. “I thought you loved the other outfit.”

“I did,” she replied. “But I didn’t _love_ love it. You know, when it’s the thing you love the most. When it’s the absolute best; when you love it with your all of your heart.”

“Like when you’re completely in love with it?”

“Yeah,” she chirped. “Exactly. _Love_ love. I needed to be completely in love with it because the bridal shower is a huge deal, and I want to look nice.”

“You always look nice,” he said with a smile.

“Aww, Bucky. You’re so sweet,” she said, causing him to blush.

“Wait a minute,” he said. “Isn’t the party tonight?”

“Yes,” she said. “The party is right now. I’m in the bathroom at the club.”

When he focussed, he could hear the sound of music in the background.

“Why are you on the phone to me, sweet girl?” he asked. “You should be enjoying yourself with your friends.”

“I had like, three or seven shots of something, and I realized that you’re one of my besties and I needed to hear your voice tonight before the end of the night,” she said.

“Aww, well I’m glad I got to hear your voice, too,” he said, genuinely happy. “Don’t drink too much, okay.”

“Okay, Buck, but can I tell you a secret?” she said, her words a little slurred.

“Of course.”

“I might’ve already drank too much.”

“Oh, Princess, you’re such a skinny little thing, ya gotta go easy on the shots.”

“I know, Buck,” she replied, suddenly sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. “I’m, like, _so_ skinny and I had _all_ of the shots.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “Don’t be upset. Where’re the rest of the group?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “They might’ve gone home. I’m not sure. It’s really packed in here.”

“Who’s on your security detail tonight?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

“No one,” she said. “They’re with Nakia, and I don’t know where Nakia is. I don’t know where anyone is. We were dancing, and drinking, and then it was just me and some guy dancing, and I looked around and they were gone. Or maybe I was gone? I don’t know, Buck. I had _way_ too much to drink, but the guy from the dancefloor said he’d help me find the others –”

“Shuri, listen to me,” said Bucky sternly, as concern rose up inside of him. “Where are you?”

“In the bathroom.”

“Who’s with you?”

“No one – oh, actually there’s another girl,” said the Princess, suddenly becoming distracted, “I like your shoes – yeah, they’re super cute –”

“Shuri? _Shuri!”_

“Yes?”

“Stay where you are, okay?” he said in a strict tone. “Don’t go with the guy from the dancefloor.”

“Aww, are you upset with me?” she asked, feeling tears well in her eyes. “I don’t want you to be upset with me.”

“I’m not upset with you, sweetheart,” he replied. “I just want you to be safe. Can you do something for me?”

“Yep.”

“Turn on your GPS,” he said, as he went to the trunk beside his bed to retrieve the prosthetic arm she had made for him. “I’m comin’ to get you, okay?”

“Okay, Bucky,” she said. “I don’t feel so good. Please hurry.”

___

Bucky walked down the hall that led to a certain intoxicated Princess’ room with a pair of heels in one hand, and said Princess holding on to the other.

“I’m sorry, Buck,” she said again, quite loudly.

“Shhh, Princess,” he replied. “You don’t wanna wake the whole palace.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he offered. “Let’s get you to your room.”

“To bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna stay with me?”

“If you need me to.”

“I need you to, Buck.”

“All right then, Princess.”

___

When they finally reached her quarters, they went in and Bucky helped her to the bed. He had never actually been inside of her room before, so took a moment to familiarize himself with the layout.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” she said again, for the fifth time.

“Don’t mention it,” he replied.

“You’re the best guy, Buck,” she added, causing him to smile.

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do, Princess?”

“Can you please get my pajamas from the closet?”

“Done. What else?”

She stood up, a little wobbly on her feet, and then walked over to where he was retrieving the garments and stopped right behind him. She held on to the hem of his shirt and tugged it gently.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?” he answered, before turning to face her.

“I need you to undress me.”

“Uh?”

She slapped his chest playfully, and then turned her back to him, while pointing at the back of her dress.

“I need for you to unzip me, Bucky.”

“Umm, okay,” he said. “I can, uh, do that for you.”

She swayed on her feet as she waited for him to help with the zipper. Bucky reached out and then carefully drew it down. His hand trembled a bit, and he silently chastised himself for behaving so oddly.

“You’re good to go,” he said, as he handed the pajamas to her.

“Thank you,” she cooed, as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom.

“You need anything else?” he called out.

“Just please wait until I come out,” she replied.

“Okay.”

After a moment, Shuri staggered back into the room dressed in her nightwear. Bucky drew back the covers for her, and she sat down on the bed. She patted the space beside her and told him to sit. He did as she requested, and she looped her arm through his, before leaning against him.

“You should hop in bed now, sweet girl,” he said gently. “Get some rest.”

“Okay,” she replied, before shifting and drawing the covers over her folded legs. She was still sitting up when she said, “Look at me, Buck.”

He turned to face her, and she gave him a sweet smile.

“You’re the best,” she offered, as she took hold of his vibranium hand. His sensory receptors felt how soft her fingers were when she entwined them with his. “I’m glad you came and got me.”

“I’m glad you called me,” he replied. “And you can do that anytime you don’t feel safe, okay? You call me and come for you.”

“Okay,” she said with a crooked little smile. “Always?”

“Always,” he replied, as he tucked one of her loose braids behind her ear.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked, with a little giggle that he found to be entirely too adorable.

“Yes.”

“I love you,” said Shuri with such earnestness that his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

She smiled, and then slapped his arm.

“You gotta say it back, Buck.”

“I love you, too, Princess,” he replied so quietly that she almost did not hear him.

“Good,” she offered, before lying down with her back to him and getting under her covers.

“Was there anything else you needed?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“I can do that,” he offered.

She threw back the covers and then said, “Get in, then.”

“Shuri –”

“It’s all right,” she said with a little yawn. “I trust you.”

He hesitated a moment, and moved to remove his boots.

“Lights off,” said Shuri, and the room went dark.

Bucky slid into the bed behind her, but kept his distance. That was until she moved backwards and reached for his arm. She draped it over her small waist and pressed her back against his chest. His heart began to race as his breath hitched.

“Is this okay, Buck?” she asked, before entwining their fingers.

“Yeah, Princess,” he replied. “It’s fine.”

After what felt like forever, Shuri rolled over to face Bucky. She reached her hand up to stroke his hair. Instinctively, he held her in an embrace.

“I _love_ love you, Bucky Barnes,” she said, before pressing her lips to his. It was so soft and gentle that he almost thought it did not happen.

He felt like his whole entire chest was going to burst because it was so full of adoration for the Princess. He brought his hand to her face, and caressed it gently before whispering, “I _love_ love you, too, Shuri.”

“With all of your heart?” she questioned, as she toyed with the collar of his shirt.

“Yes,” he replied so sincerely that he thought his voice would fail him. “With all my heart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shuri raised both hands and aimed them at Ross. 

“You’re not taking him!” she said angrily. “You have no jurisdiction here. Now leave, before I do something we’ll both regret.”

She moved to step closer to Ross, ready to blast him with her Gauntlets, but Bucky grabbed her from behind. He rested his head on hers and whispered to her. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Shuri, it’s okay,” he said gently, talking her off the ledge. He knew he had to answer for what he had done, even if he had been brainwashed. He knew they would come for him eventually. “I have to go.”

“What?” she asked, tears brimming in her eyes. 

“I gotta take responsibility for my actions.”

“That wasn’t you!” she said, her voice breaking. 

“Yeah, but I did it,” said Bucky. “And I’ve gotta pay for it.”

He drew her body to his and held her close. She placed her head to his chest and listened to his racing heart as the tears streamed down her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then said, “No matter what happens, I want you to know I love you.”

“Then stay with me,” she said sadly. 

Tears fell from his eyes as he replied, “I can’t.”


End file.
